Are you an Angel?
by Mercy6
Summary: Eine kleine Variante von Shuichis Vergangenheit. Mit Fantasy, Drama und tec. gespickt.


Are you an Angel?!? ~*Are you MY Angel?!?*~  
  
Huhu ^-^ Das ist jetzt meine neuste Fanfic von Gravitation. Und sie handelt wieder von einer möglichen Vergangenheit Shu-chans *g* Ich kann mir immer wieder neue Geschichten über meinen Liebling ausdenken...XD Ich finde es nämlich irgendwie total fies, dass Yuki eine Vergangenheit hat und Shuichi net...T_T Aber wozu sind denn FFs da???? Ich hoffe, dass ich ein paar Kommis kriege *hope*  
  
#....# bedeutet Rückblick(e) ´...` bedeutet jemand denkt etwas  
  
Prolog: -*-*-*Wish you were here*-*-*-  
  
~*~*~Wieder mal nur ein kalter Blick, wieder Mal nur eisige, kurze, leise Worte, wieder Mal nur ignoriert werden~*~*~  
  
Shuichi schloss die Auge. Er hörte genau, wie Yuki sein Arbeitszimmer verliess und in sein Schlafzimmer ging. Der pinkhaarige Sänger musste immer noch auf der Couch schlafen. Und falls er doch versuchte ins Bett zu kommen, dann wurde er im hohem Bogen wieder hinaus geworfen. Das passierte jetzt selbst nach dem Sex, wo Yuki ihm eigentlich immer gestattet hatte, in seinem Bett zu schlafen. Seufzend drehte sich der 19jährige Junge auf die andere Seite, mit dem Gesicht zur Couch. Im war kalt und die dünne Decke, die er hatte, half auch nicht gerade. Leicht zitternd zog Shuichi die Knie an und kuschelte sich so gut es ging in die Decke. Yuki hatte es gut. Er konnte in dem VIEL zu großen Bett schlafen. Brauchte nicht frieren, da er eine dicke Decke hatte. Über Nach drehte der Schriftsteller die Heizung immer runter, damit es nicht allzu viel Strom war. "Na klasse!" grollte Shuichi leise und legte sich auf seinen Rücken. Ihm war kalt, er hatte seit über zwei, fast drei Wochen kaum ein Wort mit Yuki gewechselt und ihm Studio kam es auch nicht gut voran. Wieder seufzte der Junge auf. Seit wann war er eigentlich so Menschenabhängig geworden? Er konnte nur gut singen, wenn mit Yuki alles, sozusagen *im Lot* war. Früher war das nicht so gewesen..... Der pinkhaarige fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und setzte sich auf. Lange Zeit verweilte er einfach in dieser sitzenden Stellung und hatte das Gesicht leicht bedrückt nach unten gebeugt. Dann griff er unter das Sofa, wo eine kleine Schublade war, die Yuki ihm *großzügigerweise* überlassen hatte. Blind griff der Sänger hinein und fand das, was er gesucht hatte. Kurz hielt er wieder inne und zog dann das Kästchen hinaus. Es war ein mittleres, mit goldenen Strichen verziertes Kästchen, dass ein kleines Schloss vorne hängen hatte, sodass niemand, ausser der, der den Schlüssel hatte, den Inhalt sehen konnte. Mit leeren Augen sah Shuichi das Kästchen an und griff dann wieder in die Schublade, um ein noch kleines Kästchen, eher eine Schatulle, rauszuholen, in dem eine goldene Kette lag. Mit vorsichtigen Finger nahm Shuichi diese und sah den Anhänger an. Ein Kreuz. Ein schönes Kreuz. Ein schönes, mit Mustern verziertes Kreuz. Leise lachte der pinkhaarige auf. Wie lange hatte er diese Kette schon nicht mehr in der Hand gehabt? Er wusste es nicht, auf jeden Fall war es *lange*. #"Behalte diese Kette für mich. Sie bedeutet mit viel und genau deshalb möchte ich, dass *du* sie behältst!"# Ja, dass hatte sie damals gesagt. Mit einer flinken Bewegung steckte Shuichi das Kreuz in das Schloss, welches das mittlere Kästchen verschloss und drehte es so, dass der Deckel aufsprang. Im Inneren lagen vereinzelte Sachen, die dem pinkhaarigen viel bedeuteten. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff er in das Durcheinander und fischte ein Foto heraus. Langsam drehte Shuichi dieses um und sah in das Augenpaar eines Mädchens, dass ihn freudig anlächelte. Ihre fast silbernen Haare wehten ihr um den Kopf und vermischten sich mit den pinken Haare seinerseits. Ihr Körper schmiegte sich an den Shuichi, der in jüngerer Ausgabe ebenfalls auf den Foto zu sehen war und sie hatte ihren Kopf gegen seiner Schulter gelehnt. Shuichi lehnte sich in di Lehne der Couch. O Gott, wie lange war DAS jetzt schon her? Sie war ja der Grund für alles gewesen.... Der Sänger schreckte auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte und steckte alles blitzschnell wieder in die Schublade. Als er aufsah erblickte er Yuki, der ihn grimmig und eisig ansah. Shuichi erwiderte den Blick in seiner übliche Art und zuckte zusammen, als Yuki ohne ein Wort in Richtung Badezimmer ging.  
  
~*~*~Und wieder nur ein kalter Blick, keine Worte, nichts...~*~*~  
  
"Shindou-kun!!!" Ein völlig fertige Sakano liess sich vor Shuichi auf die Knie fallen. "Ich bitte dich!! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht, drei Wochen vor dem Konzert ausfallen!" Er vergrub sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen und hörte das altbekannte Klicken einer Waffe. "Du wirst mir doch nicht ausfallen, oder?!" fragte eine drohende Stimme und Shuichi spürte den kalten Lauf der Magnum an seiner Schläfe. Langsam nickte der Sänger und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Abwehrend hob er die Hände und sah K an. "Ist ja schon gut, ich war nur etwas müde, da ich heute Nacht kaum geschlafen habe." Protestierte er und stütze seinen Kopf mit beiden Hände auf den Tisch ab. "Macht doch nicht so einen Radau. Bis zu dem Konzert sind es noch drei Wochen!" Sakano heulte auf. "JA! Drei Wochen!!! Nur noch drei Wochen!!!! Wie sollen wir das denn alles schaffen?????!!!!" "Jetzt beruhig dich aber wieder Sakano-san." Suguru stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. "Ja, kein Grund zum Aufregen." Meinte auch Hiro und liess sich neben Shuichi auf einem der etwas harten Stühle fallen. Lange Zeit sah der braunhaarige Gitarrist den Sänger von Bad Luck einfach nur an. Shuichi versuchte erst gar nicht diesem Blick auszuweichen. ´Gleich kommt's...´ dachte er und es kam. "Ist wieder etwas mit Yuki?" Shuichi seufzte hörbar auf und blickte Hiro an. Seine Augen durchstachen den braunhaarigen förmlich. "Warum sollte immer etwas mit ihm sein, wenn ich mal müde bin???" fragte der pinkhaarige genervt und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe. Hiro zuckte nur die Schultern. "Weil dein Verhalten beim Singen ziemlich abhängig davon ist, wie dein momentanes Verhältnis zu Yuki ist." Antwortete er direkt und zündete sich eine Zigarette an. Shuichi zuckte innerlich zusammen. Hiro spielte mit diesem Satz auf damals an......Hatte er, Shuichi, sich im Gegensatz dazu schon so sehr verändert??? Der 19jährige blickte in Hiros Augen und fand dort, was er vermutet hatte. Ein Blick, der sagte: Hey, so warst du früher nicht! Von unten herauf blickte der Sänger zum Mikrofon. Er musste seine Arbeit tun, nicht an früher denken.  
  
@*~*--*~*@  
  
Mit einem gezielten Fußtritt wurde die Tür aufgekickt. Shuichi torkelte in die Wohnung, streifte sich mit zwei Einkaufstüten in der Hand die Schuhe ab und ging schnurstracks auf die Küche zu. Dort liess er die Tüten vorsichtig auf dem Tisch ab. Der Sänger wischte sich kurz über die Stirn und horchte dann in die Stille. Kein Klackern von Tasten oder sonst ein verräterisches Geräusch. Er war alleine. Yuki war nicht da. Shuichi schluckte trocken. "Er ist bestimmt wieder etwas mit Tohma machen....." flüsterte er leise und Eifersucht machte sich in dem 19jährigen breit. Seit einigen Wochen machte der blonde Autor nur noch etwas mit Tohma. Jeden Tag und jetzt fast auch jede Nacht trafen sie sich und machten sonst etwas. Shuichi fröstelte. Was ist, wenn sie das machten, was er nicht wollte? Was ist, wenn die beiden tatsächlich miteinander Sex hatten? Im ersten Moment, wo der Sänger sich das vorstellen konnte und Angst hatte, konnte er im nächsten Moment auch wieder losprusten. Dieser Gedanke war zu absurd, als dass er wahr würde. Okay, Tohma war nach Yukis Angaben die einzige Person, der er vertraute und die ihn verstand, aber das der Schriftsteller gleich mit ihm ins Bett ging war zu viel des Guten. Die einzige Person, die ihn verstand.....Shuichi liess wieder den Kopf hängen. Wie oft hatte er sich gewünscht, dass Yuki so etwas ähnliches zu ihm sagte....Oh ja, er war rasend eifersüchtig auf Tohma, da er genau wusste, was dieser für den blonden Autor empfand. Und Yuki, was empfand dieser für Tohma? Traurig und träge wischte sich der Sänger über die Augen, um die kommenden Tränen wegzuwischen. Er schluckte wieder trocken und machte sich daran die Tüten auszupacken, da er heute Einkaufsdienst hatte. Doch bevor er das erste Teil überhaupt wegstecken konnte, klingelte das Telefon. Shuichi Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. Das war bestimmt sein Koibito! Er hechtete zum Telefon und nahm mit 'Moshi Moshi Shindou' ab. Doch die erhoffte Stimme war nicht am Ende.  
  
"Nach Jahren höre ich endlich mal wieder deine Stimme...." sagte eine kalte und raue Stimme am anderen Ende.  
  
Shuichi derweil blieb still stehen. Das konnte jetzt nicht sein! Diese Stimme konnte nicht zu der Person gehöre, der er am wenigsten begegnen wollte!  
  
"Bist du noch dran, Spirit?"  
  
Die Augen des Sängers weiteten sich. *Spirit*, wie lange hatte er diesen Namen schon nicht mehr gehört? Erst nach einige Zeit fand er seine Stimme wieder. "W...Wer ist da?" fragte er leise und hoffte. Doch Hoffnung wurde zerstört.  
  
"Dreimal darfst du raten...." Die andere Stimme lachte leicht amüsiert auf. "Du wirst mich doch nicht etwas vergessen habe, oder Spirit?"  
  
Der angesprochene schloss die Augen. Oh nein....Das durfte einfach nicht passieren! "Steven...." kam die leise Antwort von Shuichi. Er spürte förmlich, wie der Mann an der anderen Leitung vergnügt auflachte.  
  
"WOW!!! Du bist ja doch noch intelligent...."  
  
Erneut schluckte Shuichi einen Kloss hinunter, der sich seit dem Anfang des Gespräches gebildet hatte, aber dieser war irgendwie zu groß. ´Nicht provozieren lassen, nicht provozieren lassen....` dachte der pinkschopf und atmete kaum hörbar ein und aus. "Was willst du?" fragte er dann mit fester Stimme.  
  
Am anderen Ende lachte die Person wieder auf. "So barsch? Ich wollte nur mal wieder deine Stimme hören....."  
  
"Meine Stimme hören, ja?"  
  
"Ja, DEINE Stimme hören!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mhm...willste du mir nichts sagen? Irgendetwas neues?"  
  
´Was denn neu?` dachte Shuichi genervt und hoffte, dass Yuki nicht just in diesem Moment zur Tür rein kam. "Was willst du? Sag es endlich!" zischte er und wandte sich wieder dem Telefon zu.  
  
"Okey, wenn du es gleich so haben willst....." murmelte Steven und liess seine Stimme betont leise klingen.  
  
"..."  
  
"Nicht sehr gesprächig, was? Aber warst du das nicht immer?" Stevens Stimme klang nun bedrohlich. "Das du damals ohne Sang und Klang abgehauen bist, werde ich dir NIE verzeihen und deshalb stelle ich jetzt meine Forderungen."  
  
"Was für Forderungen?" fragte Shuichi sofort und spürte, wie sich sein Herz zusammen zog. "Du kannst mir nichts anhaben!" er widerte er jedoch noch mit grob gespielter Stärke.  
  
"Sicher?" kam die kurze Gegenfrage. "Aber ich denke, man kann deinem blonden Sexpartner etwas anhaben. Oder ist er doch dein richtiger Geliebter? Dein Freund?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Na was ist Spirit? Keine Antwort parat?" hakte Steven auf der Stille nach.  
  
Shuichi überlegte. Was sollte er darauf sagen? "Du kannst ihm nichts anhaben!"  
  
"Sicher?" kam die erneute Frage.  
  
"J...Ja." stotterte Shuichi. Diese Sicherheit gefiel ihm gar nicht.  
  
"Hah! Siehste, du hast Angst um ihn! Aber keine Sorge Spirit, solange du alles das machst, was ich von dir verlange, wird ihm nichts passieren."  
  
"Und was verlangst du?" Shuichi hoffte inständig, dass Steven die Sache mit Yuki nicht ernst meinte. Er wusste zu gut, dass, wenn er wollte, Yuki ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten stecken konnte....  
  
Am anderen Ende war kurz Stille, bevor man ein leises Geflüster hören konnte. "Das werde ich dir später noch sagen. Ich will dir nur eins sagen und zwar, dass der Tot Asukas nur DEINE Schuld ist! Du bist Schuld! Verstanden?"  
  
Und bevor Shuichi etwas sagen konnte, hörte man das Tuten des Telefons. Langsam liess der Sänger die Hand sinken und stützte sich auf dem Tisch ab. Oh nein, dass gefiel ihm absolut nicht....  
  
@*~*--*~*@  
  
Spät Nachts wurde leise die Wohnungstür von außen aufgeschlossen und ein blonde Mann trat ein. Yuki zog sich die Schuhe aus und ging leise in die Küche, öffnete den Kühlschrank und grummelte zufrieden, als er sah, dass Shuichi Einkaufen gewesen war. Er griff nach der nächsten Bierdose und öffnete diese mit einem Zischen. Der Abend mit Tohma war gut verlaufen. Sie waren noch bei Mika gewesen und das Verhältnis zwischen ihm und seinem Schwager hatte sich enorm verbessert, was nicht nur daran lag, dass dieser Mann die einzige Person war, die ihn verstand. Shuichi war die ganzen letzten Tage schon erbritterlich nervend und das konnte der Schriftsteller gar nicht gebrauchen, da die Deadline für sein neues Buch ranrückte. Er trank einen großen Schluck aus der Bierdose und schmiss sie, nun leer, in den Mülleimer. Yuki schaute zum Wohnzimmer. Es war weit nach zwei Uhr nachts und der Sänger musste mittlerweile tief und fest schlafen. Leise ging der Autor ins Wohnzimmer. Es war stockdunkel und er wollte Shuichi nur noch einmal sehen. Als er das Licht auf die dunkelste Stufe stellte riss er verwundert die Augen auf. Das Sofa war leer. Shuichi war nicht da. Verwirrt fuhr sich Yuki durch die Haare. Sonst schlief der pinkschopf immer um die Zeit. Nach einige Zeit zuckte er gleichgültig die Schultern. Er würde schon wieder kommen.  
  
@*~*--*~*@  
  
"Also gefallen würde mir DAS auch nicht...." Shuichi sah auf. Ein Mädchen seines Alters mit roten, langen Haaren, die ihr bis zum Rücken gingen stand im Türrahmen. Sie hatte braune Augen und ihre Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Langsam nickte der Sänger. "Das ist es ja, Sara. Mit gefällt es eben nicht!" Das Mädchen ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben den pinkhaarigen auf das große Sofa. Sie sah Shuichi mit einem Ausdruck von Sorge und Verständnis an. "Wenn Steven DICH anruft, dann ist das was im Busch...." meinte sie und strich sich eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wieder nickte Shuichi nur. "Steven..." Er raufte sich die Haare. "Steven, wie lange habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn *gehört*?" fragte er verzweifelt und sah an die Decke. Er war kurz nach dem Telefongespräch gleich zu Sara gelaufen. Mit ihr verband ihn eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und sie war eigentlich immer für ihn da. Mittlerweile sass er schon geschlagene sechs Stunden bei ihr und sie tüftelten über das plötzliche Auftauchen von Steven. Sara lehnte sich zurück und sah Shuichi weiterhin an. "Er will dich auf alle Fälle erpressen....Aber mit wem oder was?" Der pinkhaarige Sänger sah sie von der Seite an. "Ja, dass ist eine gute Frage...." nuschelte er und liess sich ebenfalls nach hinten fallen. "O Gott! Das kann ich jetzt alles gar nicht gebrauchen!!!" fluchte er und schloss die Augen. "Nicht jetzt und heute!" Sara setzte an etwas zu sagen: "Spirit-" weiter kam sie nicht, da Shuichi ihr eine Hand auf den Mund gelegt hatte. "SO heiße ich nicht mehr! Schon seit zwei Jahre heiße ich so nicht mehr...." Sara zwinkerte kurz, ehe sie nickte. Sie nahm Shuichis Hand beiseite und sah ihn eindringlich an. "Ray.....Du darfst dich nicht erpressen lassen!" Shuichi lächelte leicht. "Ray..." flüsterte er und schloss erneut die Augen. "Wie lange habe ich auch diesen Namen nicht mehr gehört?" Die rothaarige lächelte zurück. "Weißt du was? Geht jetzt erst Mal nach Hause und erzähle keinem von dem Vorfall." Sie zog den 19jährigen hoch. "Und übermorgen treffen wir uns mit Daisuke, hoi?" Widerwillig nickte Shuichi. Ja, dass war wohl jetzt das beste..... Er verabschiedete sich von Sara und ging aus ihrem Haus, richtig Yukis Apartment. Wer hätte gedacht, dass alles so schnell wieder kommen würde? Alles das, was er hatte verdrängen und vergessen wollen....?  
  
TBC...  
  
So, dass war jetzt erst mal der Anfang. Mal sehen, ob ich weiter schreibe, hängt ganz von euch ab ^-^  
  
Die FF kann womöglich in den Fantasybereich abschweifen und an ein Crossover denke ich irgendwie auch schon....Aber das wird alles noch kommen *g*  
  
Bye Mercy. 


End file.
